Main Rules
If you already have the basics down, see Gameplay and Strategies. How to Join Tap on "Join A Table." Choose Versus, Friendly, or Solo Mode * If you're new to the game, it is recommended to follow the Guide Mission prescribed by Fia You can choose to join a Singles Match or Team Match. In Team Match, you can play a game with a random partner or invite a friend. * A Singles Match only has 3 (or 2 in a 1v1 map) competitors while Team Match has 4 competitors with two pairs of partners. * It is possible to get a 4-competitor game though you have to invite 3 of your friends or find an opponent willing to play in Friendly Matches Once you enter the match, you can choose Boost Items to help you get a head start in the beginning. The selectable start bonuses are Start Money, City Conquerer and Add Takeover. You can buy them with gold at the same time if you don't have them already. Ranking and Leagues Every season lasts one week. At the end of each season, you will be placed in a league depending on the League Points (LP) you earned. Unranked - Players who have not participated in one week or are brand new to the game will be placed here. Bronze League - Bronze are players who participated in the Genius League for a week. (Separated in groups of 30 players) Silver League -''' Silver is assigned to players with 500B but less than 1T JOY owned. (Separated in groups of 30 players) '''Gold League - Gold is assigned to players with 1T but less than 2T JOY owned. (Separated in groups of 30 players) Platinum League - Platinum rank is assigned to players with 2T but less than 5T JOY owned. (Separated in groups of 40 players) Diamond League - Diamond is assigned to players with 5T JOY or more. (Separated in groups of 50 players.) Masters League - Masters is determined by League Points. Players assigned to the Masters League are from 101st to 500th place. (Separated in groups of 80 players.) Challengers League - Challengers is determined by League Points. Players assigned to the Challengers League are from 1st to 100th place. (Placed in 1 group.) Bronze.PNG|Prince as a child riding on a scooter. Entry: 1 week of participation Silver.PNG|Prince driving a blue 54’ Fiat 500. Entry: 500B - under 1T JOY Goldleague.PNG|Prince driving a red 11’ Ferrari 599XX. Entry: 1T - under 2T JOY plat.PNG|Prince driving a speedboat. Entry: 2T - under 5T JOY diamond.PNG|Prince driving a yacht. Entry: 5T or more JOY masterleague.PNG|Prince driving an airplane. Entry: 101st - 500th place with accumulated League Points. challenger.PNG|Prince in a spacesuit. Entry: 1st - 100th place with accumulated League Points. Selecting Order Before the match begins, you are put into a Selection Order screen where they pick the order of who goes first to last. It will randomly select who goes first, second, third, and last. This determines when you can roll your dice during the match. * In 1:1 Format, 2nd will receive an additional takeover certificate. * In 1:1:1 Format, 3rd will receive an additional takeover certificate. * In 2:2 Format, 2nd & 4th will receive an additional takeover certificate. The Match Competitors will be given in-game playing JOY and bonuses will be applied. Whoever has the most playing JOY will be placed at 1st place, not the person with the most properties. You start out with your starting Skill Card deck (3 Skill Cards in the beginning of the game). You can set it up at the Skill Card tab at the home screen. Only one Skill Card can be used per dice roll. Players controlling Jokers can use a separate Skill Card and play 2 cards in one turn depending on their strategy. Turn Time Limit You will only have 16 seconds to roll your dice. Within the time limit, you must complete your actions (using a Skill Card, rolling the dice, ETC.) If the time runs out, you will be put into auto-play and roll the dice automatically. The turn will be passed on to the next player. * Auto-play will continue until you're actively playing again. In auto-play, Skill Cards and Takeover Certificates will be used if you are setting their in options. ** This options can be access when you are setup to a game. There is a button "Autoplay settings" at upper right on selecting start money and certificate screen. Properties The board will be filled with unowned properties. The person to land on the unowned property first takes it. If you land on another player's property, you have to pay toll. If it's your property or your teammate's then you're not required to pay any toll. You can take over your opponent's property if you have a Takeover Certificate or a Skill Card that lets you steal properties. * On a majority of the maps, you can only carry 3 Takeover Certificates at a time so use them wisely. You can gain more on Fortune Road or with certain Dice sets. There are two types of properties, Cities and Vacation Spots. You can level up your cities by passing or landing on START. The START effect will increase the player's city building level by 1. Cities can grow up to 4 levels. Vacation Spots are different. You level them up by owning more vacation spots. For example, owning two Vacation Spots will mean your vacation spots are Lv. 2. * However, in some newer maps you can upgrade your Vacation Spots by revisiting them. Betting If you land on one of your properties, you can bet x2 or x4, or x3 and x5 on the day of that daily buff. Betting will increase the city's toll according to the amount you chose. You must have enough JOY in your JOY Bank in order to bet. It will go towards the bet amount at the top of the screen. Bankrupting Players can become bankrupt if their playing JOY is too low to pay the toll, tax, ETC. If you have enough JOY in your JOY Bank to still play, you can request a loan. A loan will let you back into the game with 50M (or more depending on the match's difficulty) JOY. If you become bankrupt after loaning, you're eliminated from the match. You cannot request a loan twice exception to some certain maps. Goal The goal of the game is to bankrupt your opponent's playing JOY. This can be done early-game or late-game. You can bankrupt their starting money and loan money early-game. This is easily done with Haste Gamble Deck but it's very risky because you can bankrupt yourself as well. You can also utilize Dice Modifier Skill Cards to bankrupt them. Bankrupting your opponents late-game can be done with high-toll properties and using Skill Cards like Celebrity's Visit, Counterattack, and more. Opportunistic cards like Pull, Drag, and You Come or I Go can grab an opponent onto a city after betting. It's easy to bankrupt your opponent after they loan with Bash and City Tour if there are lots of properties in possession. Category:Game Features